The present invention relates to the art of electric motors. The invention finds particular application in rotating a brush device in a vacuum cleaning apparatus. It is to be appreciated however, that the present invention may find further application in other environments where it is advantageous to controllably rotate cleaning devices or other parts.
Typically, upright vacuum cleaners use a belt driven brushroll or agitator which rotates and urges dust, dirt, and the like up from the floor or other surface meant to be cleaned. In general, these devices use a relatively high speed motor that drives the brushroll by means of a rubberized flat belt, cogged belt or round cross section belt. In many embodiments, the motor shaft is relatively small in diameter, while the diameter of the brushroll tube is significantly larger. This results in a speed reduction of several fold.
Historically, these belts have had a finite life and begin to slip and finally fail after a certain period of use. Operators must thus keep a supply of replacement belts on hand, and have the mechanical ability to replace these belts. If either the replacement belts or mechanical ability are lacking, there is some cost and inconvenience associated with the failure of these devices.
The present invention contemplates an improved brushroll which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.